Episode 4: The Sage of the Darkness
The Sage of the Darkness awakens from her eons of slumber with the voice of the Darkness whispering, it is now her job to unleash it upon an unsuspecting world. As Darkstorm gets accustomed to Mobius he is infected by the Darkness, which unleashes his inner beast. Can the heroes stop the Sage from aiding the Darkness on claiming Darkstorm's immortal soul, or will Darkstorm end up like his murderous father? Transcript Darkstorm:(Having nightmares, hearing voices) ???: You will be ours Darkling Darkstorm: Who are you ???: We are your destruction Patricia: (voice over, trying to wake him up) Darkstorm? Darkstorm! Darkstorm: Roars awake, claws extended) Patricia: Whoa whoa! Calm down! It's me, Patricia. Are you alright? Darkstorm: Its coming, the eternal shadow Patricia: The eternal shadow? Darkstorm: Get the others, I must tell you the story of the Sage of the Darkness Patricia: (nods & heads off to gather the others) Dark keeps remembering his dream Meline: (yarns, making vegan pancakes) "Hmm? Hey, guys..." Patricia: Hi Meline, we need to gather everyone because Darkstorm said that the eternal shadow is coming. Meline: "Eternal shadow", huh? Dark, mind giving a short explanation?" Darkstorm: There is no shorter way, We must hurry I fear another war may come up Josh: (appears from the shadows) Well then, Darkstorm, hurry and tell us, if you may. Meline: (nods) "I agree..." (Click the video for the first part of the story) Darkstorm: During the War my father fought against the Ancients he needed a power the could turn the tide, he had heard of a monsterous power that had taken a young apocalian out of the sun and into the the dark black, Upon taking the Eternal shadow my father brutally slaughtered those who resisted but then it became clear that the eternal shadow was useless cause it wasnt until the sun rose on the battle field that my father saw that the Eternal Shadow only made like a God when the lights were out and that was a game changer for the resistance. The Shadow was sealed away after the humiliating loss with some casualties will trying to separate the Shadow from my father. Now I hear it in my head in my dreams, its Returning to try to wreak havoc upon the multiverse again and this time it wants me, I fear this evil more than I fear anything else. Meline: (rubs her chin, intrigued) Patricia: Interesting. What you need is the light. A special light to either chase away the eternal shadow back into it's seal or destroyed it once & for all. Darkstorm: Were it so easy, Josh you fought my dad in the war, you saw what happened Thomas: Speaking of the battle, it reminds me of the legendary skunk mage who died in the Great Apocalian-Antiquian War. Josh: (to Thomas) ''Truedat. ''(to Darkstorm) Together with my fellow Ancient Kings, we did. Ages ago. Hmm, the battle you are referring to brewed at dawn, approximately 3 minutes and 17 seconds before the sun rose. Furthermore, the battle ended after full sunrise. Is that correct, Darkstorm? Darkstorm:(Nodds) Thomas: Hmm, if that's the case, then we must make haste! Rey: Yeah. We must find a way in order to prevent this Eternal Shadow from takin' over Darkstorm. Say, any possible methods on doing so? Darkstorm: i dont know Rey: ..... ...... Oh. Okay. Josh: Hmm, then we must find a way ourselves. Shall we do searching for one, Dark? Darkstorm's head hangs low, he is unsure of himself, and thats new even for a warrior king Patricia: (whispers to Josh & Rey) I think Darkstorm needs some time to himself alone. This is all new to him. We might give him personal space. But we don't have much time. Darkstorm: Smoke ports out to meditate) Josh: I think I understand. Leave him be for a bit and we'll talk. I'll search for a way ourselves. For now. Rey: Agreed. See ya later, Patricia! Josh: (crosses arms and thinks about it) (waves hand lightly) Josh and Rey teleported off. Thomas: I think I may need some rest. Bye guys! (teleports) Darkstorm:( Walks off to find the Sage and try to stop the Darkness himself) Patricia: (turns to Darkstorm) Hmm... I just hope Darkstorm's light of hope is bright enough. Speaking of light, I must get to work on these light elemental spells. Josh & Rey has their own way. Even Darkstorm. I hope my way is helpful too. Darkstorm: (Chanting under his breath, he is engulfed by the caves inner darkness) Patricia: (is worried about Darkstorm & looks in her spell book to find any light elemental magic to help stop the darkness) Hmmm... A ancient leather tome appears a dark aura surrounds it Meanwhile, in Josh's castle... Josh: Hmm... Rey: So, bro, what's your plan? Josh: I've got it. According to what Patricia said, she does make sense, y'know. Rey: I guess. Uh, about that "special light" thingy, right? Josh: Yeah. But I speculate that it is a very rare spell. Not even found in her spell book. Associated with the sun itself. Rey: Agreed. So, shall we meet up with those guys? Josh: Yep. Let's go. They both teleported back to the area where the others are still located. Darkstorm is no where to be found when they all regroup, they soon hear his screams from a deep dark cave. Josh: What the?! Rey: Was it Darkstorm? Josh: I guess. We must find him as soon as possible! The sky darkens as a large thunder storm rolls in Patricia: (noticing this) Oh dear. This is bad. I haven't found anything in the spell book about a special light spell. Did you two find any info that is useful? thunder shakes the ground